The old Forte bridge
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Second in the twist in the tale stories. first story not required reading. Stepahnie recalls meeting Chris for the first time and their relationship after she recieves some news.


This is the second in my twist in the tale stories, but it is a standalone piece, you do not have to have read the first one for this to make sense. This story was actually inspired by a song, extra points for those of you that can guess it. Please enjoy.

The old forte bridge

It was summer, I was sat on the swing in our backyard the heat was making me sweat even though I was just sitting here. There was no breeze, only a slight stirring of the corn in the field beyond our house. I remember the quite, even the birds had taken shelter from the searing heat, yet here I was sat outside. My piece was broken by the sound of the back door opening, I did not turn to see who it was, it was likely my mother come to peg washing out on the line, and so I kept my eyes fixed on the fields in front of me.

"Stephanie." The use of my full name startled me, my parents only used it when I was in trouble, but the tone of my mom's voice suggested anything but. This time I did turn, moving my body on the swing and holding on to one of the frayed ropes holding the plastic seat in place.

"What's up mom?" I asked seeing the look on her face as I finally found her in the glare of the sun. she was standing by the door, her arms wrapped around her midsection, with her hand shielding her eyes from the glare.

"Come inside honey I need to speak with you." She replied and I felt a cold shiver run down my back. For a long time I had not seen eye to eye with my parents, call it a teenage rebellion thing, but it was more than that. Asking to talk to me now in the manner she had made my heart pound in my chest.

"Can't you tell me now?" I asked her, not wanting to sound like a spoiled brat, but somehow it still sounded like just that.

"No Stephanie come inside please." This time my mother's voice held a timber to it that told me this was non-negotiable, the shiver returned as I got up from the swing and walked down the garden to where she waited for me. As I approached her she turned and headed back inside, I had no choice but to follow. The unmistakable smell of dinner was coming from the kitchen, an apple pie sat cooling on the counter, and in spite of the tension that now invaded the space in the house, I felt my stomach rumble at the sight of the food.

"Sit down Steph." My mom said as she pointed to one of the dining room chairs and I did as she asked. The entire situation was starting to make me uneasy and I perched on the end of the chair and clasped my hands on the table.

"What is this about mom?" I asked as she took the seat opposite me, her head was down and she didn't seem to want to look me in the eyes. Finally her head rose and I saw uncertainty in her eyes. I suddenly realised that we were alone. My father and brother did not seem to be in the house and a feeling of dread hit me in the pit of my stomach.

"Steph its Chris." My mom said before I could have a complete breakdown and my eyes spanned to hers. I could see her mouth moving, but the words didn't quite go in. as I sat there looking at my mom's sad face I soon realised that she was no longer talking.

"Steph are you ok honey, I know he was someone special to you." My mom said as I continued to sit there and look at her. I felt my head shake slightly as she stood up and attempted to place an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine mom." I said snapping at her and springing up off the chair as My Father and Shane walked through the door. Their happy chatter filling the house as my mom turned to them and silence fell once more.

"I got some news this morning boys, today Chris Jericho jumped off the old Forte bridge."

=/\=

I had met him the first day of the new term, when I say met he bumped into me, causing me to drop all my books on the wet ground. At the time he didn't apologise, but he did offer to help me pick them up if I would agree to go on a date with him. I was going to refuse, I was going to turn around and slap him right in his cocky face, that was until I saw him. He was tall and built, he had a head of blonde hair that shone in the sunlight like a halo, and his blue eyes were the colour of the sky on a summers day. I felt the words die on my lips as he smiled at me and handed me some of the book he had collected.

"I umm, well you could have, I mean." I was stumbling over my words as he stood there and continued smiling. His teeth were so white so perfect, and the lips that surrounded them even more so.

"I will take that as a yes, how about I meet you here after school, we can go for a milk shake." He replied walking off without hearing my reply. I stood there like some second grader, staring after him as the sky grew darker and finally the rain came pouring down. That had gotten me moving, I made a dash inside the school. Keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of my blonde Adonis, but he was nowhere to be seem.

As that first day drew on and I did not see him again I had resolved that I was not going to stand and wait for him after school. I was no love sick puppy dog and if this guy wanted a date with me then he would have to ask in the proper way. Picking up my books at final bell I strode out of the building and sprang down the steps. The sun had come out again but the ground was still wet from the earlier down pour. Looking and seeing no one waiting at the gates I drew in a breath. I tried to convince myself that it was a breath of relief, but the clamping of my stomach told me I was only covering up disappointment.

"Come on Stephanie get a grip." I said to myself as a cough behind me whirled me around.

"Stephanie so that's your name." I saw him then stepping out from behind the perimeter wall to the school. My heart seemed to leap into my throat as he moved closer and held out his hand.

"I am Chris, I like to think of myself as the school welcoming committee." He said as I took his hand and shook it slowly.

"I have been here two weeks, I would have thought any welcoming party would have been over with by now." I said grateful that my voice had returned, and for the smile which then grace Chris's face.

"Indeed, but I wanted to give you a chance to settle in, and not have to compete with all those other people." Chris said as he now began to walk, I followed alongside him, thinking not only would it be rude to leave in the middle of a conversation, but he also intrigued me.

"Not many to compete with, it's been quite hard moving here coming from a tiny village in the middle of nowhere." I said as I saw his head nod, it was the kind of nod that made you think the person doing it truly knew what you were talking about. We walked that afternoon, stopping off at the local ice cream parlour and walking all the way to my house eating them. As I left Chris to walk the rest of the way to his house alone, I couldn't help but smile at the fluttering in my stomach.

Our relationship grew until I found myself parked in his car on the old forte bridge, it was raining again, but this time it was light spring rain, we had just finished practicing for the school musical, and it was starting to get dark outside. I told Chris I should be getting home, that my parents would be worried about me, but it was really my own fear that had drove me to say that. I had wanted him more than anybody in my whole life. Chris had driven me to a phone box and allowed me to ring home, I told them we were going out for something to eat and not expect me for a few hours. Not that my father was in anyway bothered, he had bigger things to think about right now. I hung up and let him take me to his favourite spot.

There in the fading light and to the sound of the drumming rain I allowed Chris to take me on the backseat. It was the best moment of my life, feeling that loved that wanted. Afterwards he took me home.

There were many more times Chris took me to that bridge, if the weather was nice we would walk along it. Finding a nice secluded spot in the woods to make love. If it was raining we would stay in the car, sometimes we would just sit and talk, and other times we would go out and throw sticks off the bridge. Having a competition to see who's would reach the other side first. In those moments I thought I had met the man I was going to marry, how wrong had I been?

=/\=

Now as I sat listening to my parents talk over dinner I pushed my apple pie around having not touched a bite. They had no idea how deep my relationship with Chris had been. Even Shane didn't seem to be too bothered by the news. He started telling a story about when we had all gone out for milkshake and he and Chris had put a frog down my back. I didn't laugh, I stood up from the table and walked towards the stairs. No calls of my name came from the dining table, but the silence that followed my departure was almost as haunting as the story that had preceded it.

Getting to my room I looked out of the window. The sky had turned a deep shade of red, some clouds still hung around as the silhouette of the old forte bridge caught my eye. In a moment I made a decision. Grabbing a cardigan I made my way back down the stairs, spotting Shane waiting for me I stopped and looked at him with sad eyes.

"You want to go there don't you." He said it wasn't a question and my replying nod was all he needed before grabbing the car keys and opening the door.

As we drove both of us remained silent, the day was slowly ebbing away, giving way to the stars as nigh began to fall. Shane parked the car in the same spot that Chris used to, I didn't mention this to Shane as we both climbed out and walked out onto the bridge. It seemed to creak under us as we walked. Its old wooden slates contracting after the heat of the day. I approached the side, looking down into the muddy water below and remembered the last time I was here.

I remember Chris's face as I told him I was pregnant, his eyes going wide and his hands raising palms up. I told him everything would be ok, that we could look after the baby. He had disagreed, he had told me to get rid of it. I had never seen him angry before, but I had seen it in his eyes that day.

Now Shane stood in almost the same spot that Chris had, he was looking at me with sympathy. I couldn't talk to him, I couldn't tell him what had happened. How I had told Chris that I was pregnant and he had freaked, and that that hadn't been the worst of it. As I looked at Shane now I was determined not to make the same mistake again. I had to tell my brother that I was pregnant, and that it could be his. Taking a deep breath I was about to speak when Shane turned his back on me and went to look out across the water.

"Chris a dam fool, I know Steph, I know you're pregnant, now I guess I will have to look after you." Shane said his voice cold as I heard the water rushing below us, and for a moment I thought about pushing him over, just like I had done to Chris.

Hope that lived up to the first one. An unusual paring for me but I thought I would give it a go. Feedback is encouraged and Thank you for reading XxX

Ps the song in case you were wondering was Ode to Billy Joe by Bobbie Gentry


End file.
